fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimm
Grimm '(グリム, ''Gurimu lit. Fierce), real name unknown, is a young Mage suffering from memory loss, losing all of his memories, having them erased by him for some unknown reason. He is currently wandering around Earth Land along with Rei Madoka, trying to help her clear her name after being framed for mass murder by Yuu Ume, and also apears to be in a relationship with. Appearance Grimm is a young man apearing in his mid 20's with a slim and not so muscular body with pale skin, his most notable facial features are his snow white hair and red eyes with black pupils as well as his smile that he sometimes puts on. He is often seen wearing a black shirt with white decorating around the front of the shirt or a white shirt with black decorating instead of black, blue jeans with a black belt holding it and black shoes. Grimm's attire changes from time to time, either he is forced to wear something by Rei or he somehow gets his current attire ruined in a fight and wears a different one, either stealing it or taking it from someone or a store, which happens most of the time. Personality Despite losing his all of his memories, Grimm still has the same personality as he always had, said by Rei many times that he still behaves the same way he always did, without anything changing about him, still being a brave, kind and trustworthy person. Grimm mostly comes with a calm manner but smiles from time to time, he doesn't show any shame in what he does be it in public or within a large crowd, Grimm doesn't regret anything he does if he sees it the right thing to do. He mainly shows a calm and expressionless face with a frown and would talk sarcasticly to either make fun of others or for no reason at all, he also speaks in slang in nearly all of his sentences in a low and deep voice. Grimm is mostly calm nearly at all moments even in the midst of battle he would remain with a calm expression without changing his calm face despite the wounds and situation he is in. He would, however, entering fits of rage, seen in his battle with against Yuu where he raged knowing that because of him Rei has nightmares every night. Grimm is also quite kind though he would still be kind of rude to whoever it is even if it is someone he helps or not. Grimm doesn't apear to care much about regainning his lost memories saying they were removen for a good reason since the only thing he remembers is him erasing his own memories through his own will which is what made him trust that decision that he did before, though he does regain his tiny parts of his memories very slowly. Grimm's favorite food apears to be apples since he is seen eating them the most and he also mentions that they are the easiest food to get as well as the cheapest since they grow on trees and aren't always being sold by others. Also, for some unknown reason, Grimm has and still does go to a certain grave that has no name written on its tombstone which Rei says is where he always went when having a problem, that the grave somehow relaxes him. Despite already being told that he is in a romantic relationship with Rei, Grimm treats her like he treats every other person he meets and always does what she tells him without starting an arguement about it, most likely afraid she might hit him, and tolerates all the things she makes him to such as wear clothes that don't suit his taste and he thinks makes him look stupid, though he does accept the fact they are a couple that when Rei said she knows very little of him he simply replied saying "Okay, I get it, I get it, we're the type of couple who don't know anything about each oth-" but stopped after she started crying only to tease him. Magic & Abilities '''Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Grimm has a strong use with Lightning Magic by the unique way he can use it which is by using them to control the electric signals within the brain and make a person's body stop or become numb, he can also produce lightning through metal objects to increase their durability and attack. Also, he is capable of generating great amounts of lightning for powerful attacks. *'Electric Rod': Grimm charges lightning through a metal rod to increase the power of the metal rod making its attack, durability, defense and even make it capable of slicing through solid stone with the lightning produced at the tip of the metal rod. (Unnamed) *'Electric Rod Blast': When Grimm hits his enemy with the metal rod's tip, he releases a large lightning blast from the tip of the rod with a large radius that creates a large crater at the direction it was shot at. (Unnamed) *'Lightning Blast': Grimm opens his palm open and charges a lightning bolt in his palm then fires a large blast of lightning that destroys and paralyzes anything and anyone in its way, it is especially deadly when used in point blank range. (Unnamed) *'Lightning Shield': During his fight against Shigure Zenkaku, Grimm was able of solidifying the lightning and controlling its voltage to make it into a shield that won't end up exploding or electrocuting others. The shield is incredibly durable it was able to endure several hits from Shigure's Take Over form, Grimm can also create orbs of lightning out of the shield which makes the shield shrink, the orbs can then be used to fire blasts of lightning which proves effective. (Unnamed) Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): A lesser used form of magic that Grimm is also very skilled with, being able of generating extreme heat out of the flames as well as create destructive attacks out of them. *'Fireball': Grimm fires a firball at his target incinerating it, it is extremely powerful against its natural pray such as plants, seen when it easily incinerated an entire plant giant created by Yuu. (Unnamed) Plasma Magic (プラズママジック, Purazuma Majikku): This magic isn't particulary an actual magic taught to others but can be considered "artificially" made by Grimm using both Fire and Lightning Magic at the s ame time and combinning them together to create light blue plasma which is far more powerful than any of his other magic. Grimm has great mastery over this magic even after his amensia he is capable of creating plasma very quickly and in any form he wishes. *Plasma Fist: Grimm coats his fist with plasma and once he hits his enemy with it, it engulfs into a large plasma blast that creates a small crater and greatly damages the enemy since it is from point blank range. (Unnamed) *'Plasma Coating': Grimm surrounds his entire body with plasma that both protects and increases his overall attack strength like flames burning around on his body while the plasma doesn't actually do any damage to Grimm himself since he is the caster of the spell he is immune to it. (Unnamed) *'Plasma Bomb': Grimm creates a large orb of plasma above his head between his hands, he then condenses the large orb into a small orb that is so small he can hold it within one hand. Grimm then leaves the orb levitating in mid air and gets far from it until the extreme pressure of the condensed plasma breaks and releases a giant explosion that creates a large crater in its spot. (Unnamed). *'Plasma Shield': Grimm creates a shield from plasma that is powerful enough to protect him from large attacks and can also damage his enemy if it comes in contact with them. Grimm can split the shield into both fire and lightning and instantly use them to attack his enemy as a surprise attack. (Unnamed) *'Plasma Blast': This spell can be used in many different ways, the most common way to u se it is by condensing plasma into a small orb on Grimm's palm and releasing it into a large blast with an incredibly long range and wide radius that can cause great destruction to whatever it hits. Another way to use this spell is by simply releasing the blast of plasma instantly but that will make it have a much smaller range and radius. (Unnamed) Wing Magic (羽魔法 Hane Mahou): A form of magic that allows Grimm to sprout magical wings with unique properties, Grimm uses this magic quite often in many of his battle for both defense and offense. *'Guardian Angel '(守護天使, Shugo Tenshi): Grimm's most used of this magic which sprouts a pair of black feathered wings on his black formed together in a form similar to darkness as they give a dark aura as well having a misty apearance. The wings are much more durable than they apear, being able to whistand powerful hits and still protect Grimm. **'Flight': Being wings, Grimm is capable of flying into high distances into the sky and with considerable speed, which can help him reach far locations quicker than it would usually take on foot. **'Multiple Wing Manifestation': Grimm has shown being capable of manifesting more than a pair of wings, being able to grow much more wings on different parts of his body which can save him in many different ways. **'Size Shifting': A unique property of these wings is that they are capable of changing their size depending on Grimm's will, being able of increasing into a large size as well as shrink. This attribute is very useful for Grimm as it can increase his defense as well as attack by tackling his enemies with his wings. Push Magic '(魔法を押す, ''Mahō O Osu): A form of magic most likely taught to Grimm by Hanabira Hashira though the reason why she did it remains unknown. This form of Caster Magic allows Grimm to cause pushes and impact from his body which is very useful for both close and long range attacks as well as defense and offense. Grimm usually combines Push Magic with close combat or in some part in a battle by releasing impacts from different parts of his body such as his hand, leg, head etc to increase the damage he causes to his enemies, though he has problems controlling it sometimes, and just like Hanabira, he can also push away feelings such as pain to allow him to fight longer. 'Memory Control '(記憶操作 Kioku Sōsa): Grimm still has a part of his memory where he used Memory Control on himself to erase his entire memory though the reason isn't clear as well as the method to do so, it has been hinted that Grimm made the memory loss permament using Lightning Magic since the effect of this magic wears off once the one affected by it realizes it. '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: It apears Grimm has some talent in using a sword by how he is skilled enough to hold off against several enemies at once, his attacks are nearly unpredictable with his speed and cunning self, he can immediately trick his enemy in many kinds of different ways such as instantly changing the direction he swings his sword at or use his fist when it is thought he is using sword. *'Staff Master': As seen by how he uses a metal rod charged with electricity, Grimm is masterful in the use of a staff or more precisely a long metal rod, Grimm can take on multiple enemies with only one staff in one hand and when it is charged with electricity using Lightning Magic, its power increases that it can even cut using the electricity at the tip of the rod it can also paralyze enemies when in contact. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Even though he had completely forgotten about his memories and his fighting capabilities, Grimm's body is used for fighting which results in Grimm fighting with masterful skill unconsciously meaning he can fight with great skill through pure instinct since he hardly remembers any time he ever fought in. He is capable of fending off a single enemy with only one hand without moving from his spot and has powerful punches as well as powerful kicks. Grimm's fighting is nothing special but is the regular fist fighting combat though he can do many and quick attacks at once on an enemy. Even without any magic he is still capable of fighting against his enemy without any problem. Enhanced Strength: Despite not apearing very muscular to have any great strength in his muscles, Grimm possesses great strength that it apears impossible for him to have with a body such as his own. His strength is great enough to send Yuu flying into a building and out through the other side with being hit by only one headbutt by Grimm. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Grimm is very athletic which suits his apearance, though he finds it embarrasing for a guy to be athletic, he has shown having considerable speed such as when he quickly reached Yuu in their fight and was able of dodging his attacks and attacking him instantly after dodging. Immense Endurance: Despite his weak apearance, Grimm infact has great stamina and endurance as he can keep his calm expression and even smile out of confidence when injured. Immense Magic Power: While not fully confirmed, Grimm's magic power is on par with that of an S-Class mage and might even exceed it as he has shown being able of casting spells repeatedly without any signs of fatigue as well as keep his lightning charged onto a metal rod for hours of fighting without stopping once. Trivia *Grimm's apearance is based on Accelerator from To Aru Majutsu no Index. *Grimm says he doesn't name many of his spells because he fears he might give them the false names he used to give them before his amnesia. *A running gag with Grimm is that he always asks himself what kind of a guy he has before his amnesia because of some bizzare things he does through pure instincts. *Grimm is mostly called "Guri-Chan" by Rei as a nickname for him, which is the first part of his name in romanji, Gurimu, much to his dislike of the nickname though he can't do anything about that. *It has been confirmed that Grimm hates carrots and usually vommits from eating any. *Grimm's theme song is The Outside by Red, while his battle theme is Drift by Groove Addicts (Longer Version). *Grimm is the main protagonist of Restart. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Characters